


Quiet Moment

by DebuNekoKun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Fat - Freeform, Microfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebuNekoKun/pseuds/DebuNekoKun
Summary: Mikage Hisoka reflects on his growing form. Teeny tiny fic that I kinda lost motivation for, but rest assured there will be much more A3! fats content coming soon.
Kudos: 12





	Quiet Moment

“Hmm… oh?”  
Hisoka woke from his sudden nap with a mouth full of marshmallow, which he munched with a contented sigh. Must’ve nodded off while looking over the script-- a thick book, several acts long-- a warm-hearted tale of princes, knights, and finding true love. Homare had recommended it to him, hopefully to get him out of his dorm room and back onto the stage. He’d even written a part into it, especially for him; the tragic, hopelessly romantic poet prince from the well-off kingdom of Debu Basho. Homare was always so kind to him, unusual and bothersome as he was otherwise… he’d even left him with a family-size bag of his favorite snack: marshmallows.  
Pulling another out of the half-empty bag, he squished it between his thumb and forefinger, remarking at the similarities between the pliable marshmallow and his own pale, dimpled hands. In fact, as Tsumugi was quick to point out, the rest of him looked more and more like marshmallow fluff each day. Hisoka placed his hand on the curve of his belly, running his pudgy fingers across the surface of the bare mass that spilled like a wave from his shirt. His flesh was remarkably soft, and endlessly warm… it sat in his lap like a bloated bag of uncooked dough, and buried his flabby tree-trunk-thick thighs in blubber. He hefted it up in his palms, pushing up his hefty boy boobs in the process, pondering the sloshy weight of it.  
Last time Tsumugi convinced him to step on a scale, he was… what, 350 lbs? But that was several weeks, and certainly in the ballpark of several hundred bags of marshmallows ago.  
Letting the belly fall back down, he couldn’t help but blush as the resulting ripple echoed through his jiggly body. So soft… like a warm bowl of pudding, or an extra large pillow… he nearly fell asleep again just thinking about it, but the scent of marshmallows roused him once more. Hisoka reached his pudgy hand back into the bag and grabbed a hefty handful of marshmallows, stuffing them into his cheeks. They squished pleasantly together as he chewed, and sent them down to his bloated belly with a thick swallow. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back against the bed, hands held on either side of the doughball tum.  
_“If you don’t eat something other than marshmallows, you’re going to turn into one!” ___  
Tsumugi’s words echoed around in his mind as he lay there, rubbing the silky soft rolls at his sides gently.  
“There are worse things… to be…” he spoke sleepily, comforted by the feeling of his own plush breasts resting against his double chin.


End file.
